Nightfeather (ThunderClan)
__TOC__ Appearance Nightfeather is a sleek black she-cat with a white patch on her chest and a white tail-tip. Her paws and belly are white as well. She has bright green eyes. She has a gray nose and a entirely black face. Personality Nightfeather is anxious and sweet, nervous when talking and petrified that some cat would discover her secret. There are only two cats that truly know her, and of those only one knows her secret. Other than her secret, she is just like any Clan cat, loyal from the tips of her ears to her toes. The difference between her and a average Clan cat? Nightfeather's loyalty is to her heart and Willowstream, not her Clan. History Click here to see Nightfeather's history, as it is kind of long. Nightpaw excitedly ran behind the warriors. It was her fifth Gathering, and all five apprentices had been allowed to go. Birchstar usually only allowed three. Nightpaw sped up, wanting to reach the gathering soon. Lightpaw, her sister, raced along beside her. Bramblepaw, one of Foxtail's kits, was on her other side. She slowed as the Clan padded into the clearing. RiverClan and WindClan were already there, the elders talking near the ferns while the apprentices held a heated debate over mice and voles. Nightpaw trotted over to them, sitting down beside Troutpaw. She joined in the conversation, sliding to the side to make room for the other ThunderClan apprentices. She found her gaze sliding to Bramblepaw, her face heating up when he caught her staring at him. He twitched his whiskers, amused, but sat slightly closer to her. Birchstar yowled to start the Gathering, ShadowClan having arrived, and Nightpaw turned to face him. Throughout the Gathering, she stifled mrrows of amusement at Bramblepaw's jokes and felt a wave of pleasure whenever she made him laugh. ---- Nightfeather stood proudly. She had just become a warrior. As Birchstar named her littermates, now Lightfoot and Hawkfeather, Bramblefur greeted her by yowling her new name. Birchstar leapt down and the meeting was dismissed. Willowpaw, a apprentice since four moons ago, eagerly bounded over to her. Willowpaw was Nightfeather's best friend, a friendship formed during the pair's apprenticeship. Bramblefur touched noses with Nightfeather before they turned to the apprentice. "I'm sure you'll be a warrior soon," Nightfeather said to Willowpaw. "I sure hope so!" Willowpaw responded. "I don't want to sleep in the apprentice den without you!" She looked towards the den. "It's lonely," she added. "I know. Your ceremony will be soon, then you can have a nest on my other side! Bramblefur on one side and you on the other!" Bramblefur twined his tail around hers. Willowpaw seemed satisfied by this and padded off. Nightfeather watched her go, surprised when she realized she wished it was Willowpaw instead of Bramblefur beside her. What? No, I like Bramblefur. I just miss Willowpaw. After all, she is my best friend. ---- Nightfeather padded through the trees, Willowstream at her side. Willowstream's ceremony had been earlier that day and the trio decided to go hunting together for Willowstream's first time as a warrior. Bramblefur was on her other side, and she touched noses with him, breathing in his forest scent. She caught Willowstream watching her and both she-cats looked away, whiskers twitching with embarrassment. Willowstream turned and padded on, Bramblefur and Nightfeather following her. What was that? I feel strangely guilty... She shook the feeling off, ---- Nightfeather was laying in the sun. Recently, her daydreams had turned to Willowstream rather than Bramblefur. She was jolted by her memories by Bramblefur prodding her for their nightly walk. They had walked to the lake to watch the sunset for the last moon, sitting together and watching the sun glitter off the water. For the last few days, she had caught herself wishing it was Willowstream instead. It had gotten to the point where she thought that she preferred Willowstream to Bramblefur. "Um... I don't feel well," she lied, unable to look Bramblefur in the eye. "Oh. Okay. Hope you feel better soon." Bramblefur's disappointed eyes bored into her. Nightfeather waited for him to pad into the warrior den. As soon as his tail disappeared into the den, she got to her paws and padded over to where Willowstream was finishing a mouse. "Willowstream?" Nightfeather wondered why this was so hard. "Umm.. Do you want to watch the sunset with me?" She forced herself to look at Willowstream, instead of running away like she wanted to. Am I insane? She'll never say yes. "Yes," Willowstream said, looking nervous. She ate the last bite of her mouse and stood up. She let Nightfeather take the lead and the pair padded out of camp towards the lake. Nightfeather found herself silent, quieter than she normally was with Willowstream. The other she-cat seemed quiet as well, a nervous aura around her. They reached the lake and Willowstream padded to the edge. The sun was setting over the moor, setting the lake on fire. Nightfeather found her tongue and spoke. "Beautiful, isn't it," she said. Willowstream looked like she wanted to say something, but she bit her tongue and stayed silent. A moment later, she lost the fight and murmured quietly. "It's not the only beautiful thing here." She seemed to immediately regret saying it and she blushed furiously. Nightfeather stood there for a moment, stunned into silence. She padded over to Willowstream. But Bramblefur! her mind protested. Willowstream! her heart yowled back. Nightfeather sat beside Willowstream and turned towards her. She froze when she realized her tail was overlapping Willowstream's. She was brave, now it's my turn. She wound her tail around Willowstream's, her heart beating swiftly. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when Willowstream leaned into her. She was used to being with Willowstream, but not like this. The pair watched the sunset in silence, tails twined together. Nightfeather woke to the sound of waves lapping on the shore. She realized she was on the edge of the lake, laying beside Willowstream. "Willowstream!" she nudged the she-cat. "Whass goin oon?" Willowstream slurred, still half-asleep. "We fell asleep!" Nightfeather said, hauling her to her paws. This can't happen again. She started walking back to the camp, a now-alert Willowstream beside her. When Willowstream's side brushed her's, a tingle shot through her. No, this can't happen. Bramblefur loves me. Nightfeather scented a patrol and froze. She darted to the side and pulled Willowstream into a patch of ferns. "Patrol!" she hissed. The cats, including Bramblefur, padded by, calling for Nightfeather and Willowstream. Nightfeather stayed hidden, Willowstream behind her in the shadows. "They noticed we were missing," Willowstream muttered into her ear. Exactly why this can't happen! Nightfeather thought. Whatever last night was, it can't happen again. Willowstream cautiously padded out of the ferns and scented the air. "If we come back with prey, they might think we were hunting," she explained. "You go that way, I go this way." She motioned with her tail. Nightfeather padded off obediently, glad to have a moment to collect her thoughts, away from Willowstream. What was last night? The memory was fuzzy, the time flying in a burst of happiness. She decided not to concentrate on it. She swiftly caught a mouse and a sparrow, trotting back to meet Willowstream. Willowstream had a rabbit dangling from her jaws. Good. Bramblefur won't expect anything. The pair headed back towards camp, prey in their jaws. The cats there had questions, quieted by the prey and vague answers. ---- Nightfeather was padding through the forest with Bramblefur. Strangely, her heart didn't pound like it used to when she was with him. The dizzy feeling was gone. Then he looked at her, flashing a smile her way. How could I ever have doubted our love? That was answered when she went back to the camp. Willowstream was sitting in the sun, talking to Lightfoot, and Nightfeather's heart jumped. She slowed slightly and Bramblefur passed her, shooting a smile back at her. I can't keep doing this... I have to pick one. She padded to the fresh-kill pile and absently grabbed a shrew, her eyes on Willowstream. She forced her eyes down on her shrew as a horrible thought occurred. But what if I can't pick? ---- "And why do you think you should be a medicine cat?" Hollyfur asked. "Um.. Because..." Great StarClan, this is hard. Nightfeather flicked her tail uncomfortably. "Take your time," Hollyfur said gently, her warm eyes on Nightfeather. "Well, because..." And Nightfeather explained, for the first time, her conflict. Bramblefur or Willowstream? Hollyfur nodded when she was finished. "If you truly believe this is what you need. And if you promise to work hard. Due to medicine cats being born, not chosen, you will need to work harder than most." Hollyfur paused to let Nightfeather think. "So this is what you want?" Nightfeather hesitated. Was this what she wanted? Not having either? But she couldn't choose and that was almost worse. "Yes," she meowed uncertainly. "Are you sure?" Hollyfur asked, hearing the nervousness. "This will change your path forever." "Yes," Nightfeather answered, more certainly this time. "Then I will tell Rainstar," Hollyfur said. ---- "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Rainstar yowled. Nightfeather nervously sat beneath the ledge beside Hollyfur, who was somehow calm and collected. As the cats gathered, she saw Willowstream and Bramblefur in the crowd. Her heart jumped when her eyes met Willowstream's, and the gentle she-cat shot a smile towards her. Rainstar cleared his throat and the gathering cats quieted. "Nightfeather believes it is her duty to serve as a medicine cat for her Clan. She will be giving up the path of a warrior and following in Hollyfur's pawsteps. Is this what you wish?" he asked, looking down at Nightfeather. Willowstream's smile had just made it harder. "Yes," Nightfeather said, forcing strength into her voice. "As you have Hollyfur's approval... Hollyfur! You will be her mentor." Nightfeather turned and touched noses with Hollyfur, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. This is the right choice. It won't hurt anyone but me. Her gaze flicked past Bramblefur's, who was wearing a shocked expression, and Willowstream's, who had hurt and disappointment flickering in her eyes. "Clan dismissed!" Rainstar yowled, leaping down from the Highledge. "Medicine cat!" Willowstream bounded over. "Congratulations!" Nightfeather could tell the cheer in her mew was forced. "Not a medicine cat yet, only a apprentice," Nightfeather responded, her gaze turning to Bramblefur, who was padding over. "Nightfeather? Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me!" His mew was full of hurt and sadness. "I do love you!" Nightfeather protested. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Willowstream wilt slightly. Fox dung! I'm making this worse! She shot a glance at Hollyfur, who thankfully got the message. "Why she is doing this is between her and StarClan." Nightfeather was filled with relief when Bramblefur seemed to understand. Cats could understand destiny. They couldn't understand her. "Now, if you'll excuse Nightfeather, she has some work to do." Hollyfur started walking towards her den, leaving Nightfeather with no choice but to follow her. She shot a rueful look over her shoulder at Bramblefur and Willowstream, both wearing identical expressions of sorrow. "Nightfeather!" Hollyfur called from in her den. "Come on! There's work to do!" ---- Nightfeather collapsed on her new nest, one of the many things she had done that day. The old one had been getting stale. Her jaws hurt from all the poultices she had made. At least she remembered the herbs now, having been a medicine cat apprentice for a few moons. Her love for Bramblefur was fading through the moons, which was helpful for concentrating on her new role in the Clan. However, her love for Willowstream was stubborn and her heart still jumped when she saw her. Nightfeather heard pawsteps and wearily sat up, hoping Hollyfur didn't have another task for her. Her mentor padded into the den. "Nightfeather, did you check Foxpaw's pad for infection?" The apprentice had stepped on a thorn earlier. "Yes, Hollyfur." "And did you check Petalheart for sickness? Queens can't afford to get sick, whether they had their kits or are expecting." That was the worst part. Not checking Petalheart, she was fine with that. It was that she was expecting Bramblefur's kits. In the nine moons since Nightfeather had become a medicine cat, or a apprentice, he had moved on and found another mate. Less than a moon ago, they announced that Petalheart was expecting kits. It was good that he moved on, but Nightfeather couldn't help but miss him. It did help her forget about her love for him though. "I did, Hollyfur. I also made each of us fresh nests and took care of Patchfur's fleas." "And did yo-" "Yes," Nightfeather cut her off. "I gave Rockpaw honey for his throat, I sorted the juniper berries, and I collected some more goldenrod, waiting in a pile over there for inspection." She flicked her tail towards the side. "And when I finished that, I sorted through the comfrey as well." She dropped back down into her nest, tired. Hollyfur paused, surprised. "You know," she started. Nightfeather's ears perked up. "I think it's time for you to become a full medicine cat." Nightfeather sat upright, surprised. "Really!?" she asked. "Yes. At the next full moon, we will go to the Moonpool with the other medicine cats. I will present you to StarClan and, with their approval, you will become a medicine cat." Nightfeather's heart felt like it would burst with happiness. "Why don't you grab something from the fresh-kill pile? You've earned it." Nightfeather felt like she was floating as she padded out of the den. Then she saw Willowstream and the feeling increased. Then she noticed that Willowstream was sharing a mouse with Hawkfeather, the two cats talking and laughing. Nightfeather fought down a wave of jealousy and continued walking towards the fresh-kill pile. When she had picked out a plump thrush, she padded over to Lightfoot and offered to share it. When her sister shook her head and mumbled something about sharing one with Oakleaf, Nightfeather sighed. Is mates all anyone talks about? She padded back into the medicine den and ate her thrush in quick, precise bites. WIP! Relationships Willowstream: Nightfeather loves Willowstream and doesn't regret a heartbeat of it. She would leave the Clans over and over to be with her. Bramblefur: Nightfeather wishes she could have explained to Bramblefur, but in her heart she knows he would never understand. She did love him though, if only for a short while. Hollyfur: Nightfeather is deeply grateful to Hollyfur for keeping her secret. She could never repay her debt and wishes she could tell Hollyfur that her and Willowstream are fine and doing well. Hope: Nightfeather loves the little kit and thinks her name is incredibly appropriate. Even though she and Willowstream aren't in the Clans anymore, she believes finding the kit was a gift from StarClan. Trivia *The name Nightfeather comes from one of my early OCs in a crossover fanfiction, Starflight as a cat. The character was redone for this. *Nightfeather is my first LGBTQ+ character *Nightfeather is my entry in the LGBT contest *Not even Nightfeather's littermates know she is bisexual *Nightfeather always loved Willowstream, she just didn't know it *Nightfeather became a medicine cat to avoid the awkward situations with mates, specifically Bramblefur, only to leave later and become a rogue with Willowstream *Nightfeather is bisexual //insert rainbow flag here// *Bramblefur doesn't know what happened to Nightfeather or Willowstream. *Nightfeather's love for Bramblefur was a crush, not actual love. Her love for Willowstream is real. Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Rogues Category:She-Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Characters